sonic boom k
by yumiishiyama88
Summary: Esta es una historia de una eriza pelirroja que acaba en otro mundo abierto con un medallon que obtuvo de sus padres.


hola a todos, como estais amigas y amigos, jejejeje bien voy a empezar con una nueva historia sera de otro de mis seria favoritas sonic boom, esta es una de mi personaje inventada, que estara un poco basa en my little poni equestria girl,a lo largo de la historia sabreis por que, bien espero que os guste.

capitulo 1: un nuevo mundo y una nueva amiga.

pov:desde que naci he vivido siempre en una residencia, nunca llegue a conocer a mis padres, es triste pero lo que importa es que estoy aqui, mi nombre es kari, y vivo en la residencia person, la mas grande del mundo de chicos y chicas, y no estoy sola tengo a mi maestro de taijitsu, y mi mejor amiga sofi, del cual esta obsesionada con ls lobos y quiere que le llame wolfi, si ella es feliz, todo el mundo piensan que soy rara al igual que wolfi, en cuanto a mi soy huerfana desde que naci, el unico recerdo que tengo es una foto de mis padres y un medallon extraño que llevo conmigo, parece un tipo de pieza de puzzle, y aveces no sepor que tengo presentimientos(me inspire en april de tmnt2012, nota de autor).

era una mañana cualquiera, kari se desperto y se levanto.

descrip;kari: es un chica pelirroja con el flequllo echado hacia atras y una coleta baja, su traje era una falda rosa fucsia una camiseta rosa con vendajes del color de su falda y una botas de color azul de varios azules, y en su camseta pnia una k de kari, sus ojos eras de un azul muy claro critalino.

se preparo para ir a desayunar, iba por los pasillos en direccion a la cafeteria, ahi se encontro con su amiga.

wol:kari bueno dias.

kari:o buenos dias sofi.

wol:ya sabes que prefiero que me llames wolfie.

ari:vale friki de los lobos y zorros, y hombres lobos.

wol:que graciosa. en la cafeteria tomaban su desayuno como de costumbre.

wol:que bien que hoy es el ultimo dia de clase, podremos ir a donde queramos con el dinero que nos dejaron nuestros padres.

kari:si pero para que me sirve si no tengo con quienes compartirlo.

wol:me tienes a mi amiga.

kari:si pero, ojala tuvieramos mas amigos que nos quieran como somos, por que ya ves que casi todos aqui ni nos miran como si fueramos bichos raros.

wol:envidia, es que eres muy guapa, deberias ser la mas popular del insti.

kari:pues no se por que siempre me miran raro.

wol:y a mi pero no me importa.

kari:que suerte, en cambio a mi.

wol:no digas esas cosas, tu eres muy hermosa.

kari:eres muy dulce.

wol:o no mires ahora esta ahi linsai raynold.

kari:asi la chica mas popular del colegio.

wol:vaya viene hacia aqui.

kari:asi disimula.

lin:hola kari, y amiga de kari.

kari:o hola linsai.

lin:vaya veo que sigues hiendo con esa perrita faldera.

wol:como que perrita faldera.

lin:jejeje, es perfecta para un pelirroja palida como tu, bicho raro.

kari:veo que sigues metindote conmigo por no tener padres.

lin:a lo mejor por eso eres un bicho raro.

kari:que tal si te vas a jugar con tus barbies, niña se reian.

lin:o enserio, pue por eo me quedo con este colgante.

kari:oye devuelvemelo.

lin:jajaja, ni hablar este colgante es precioso.

kari:pero no es tuyo es el unico recuerdo que conservo de mi madre.

lin:si pero esta hizo que kari reaccionara mal, y acabo pegandole un bofeton tirandola al suelo.

pro:haber que esta pasando aqui.

lin:bua kari me a pegado sin que le haya hecho nada.

wol:mentira ella le a provocado por que le quito el colgante.

pro:eso no justifica que la pegaras tendras que ir al director.

ka:esta bien.

wol:pero kari.

ka:tranquila wolf, confia en mi.

wol:pero antes devuelvele el colgantes.

lin:esta bien no quiero este colgante tan feo.

pro:basta de tonterias venga fuera.

despues del despacho kari se preparo para ir con su maestro.

wol:kari, que tal te ha reñido mucho. pero kari no respondia.

wol:ka, miro y estaba muy triste, asi que se marcho sin decir nada, wolfi estaba preocupada, mas tarde, kari entrenaba consu maestro ella daba golpes fuertes pero su maestro lo esquibava enseguida, y al terminar.

sensei:kari te veo hoy triste te ocurre algo.

ka:maestro hoy le pegado a una chica de mi instituto por que dijo algo horrible de mi madre.

sen:hija mia no debes caer en las trampas de esa chica, los verdadero malvados son los que se merecen eso golpes de justicia.

ka:lo se maestro, pero me dijo que mi colgante era horrible y que mi madre estaba muerta.

sen:lo se hija mia pero debes hacer un esfuerzo como has hecho siempre, eres fuerte muy apasionada y leal, pero tambien tienes que obtener la confianza hacia lo demas,ademas de apreciar la gran sabiduria, honestidad, a parte de una alegria amistosa, sin olvidar la gran fuerza interior que hace fuerte a los demas, y lo mas importante es la lealtad, tus amigo de verdad siempre te seran leales como tu queriada amiga sofy hija mia.

kari:si, ella es mi mejor amiga en la que mas confio, pero a parte de ellame gustaria tener a mas amigos, por que ella sola y yo, siempre estamos indefensas.

sen:querida , y los tendras, solo tienes que ser tu misma,pero tu siempre cuida de tu amiga.

ka:si sensei, lo hare.

sen:hace tiempo que queria darte esto, un tesse. era un tessen de color blanco, como la de april solo qe era blanco claroy tenia otro tipo de dibujo no se cual pero bueno.

sen:esto te servira sirve para golpear y protegerte,y corta bien asi que ten cuidado.

ka;hai sensei. cuando salio.

wol:kari!.

ka:wolfi, siento mucho no haberte hecho caso.

wolf:no pasa nada, sabes he ido a veral director y se lo he explicado todo, y te ha quitado el castigo.

ka:o wolfi, amiga, cuanto me alegro de tenerte en mi vida.

wolf:y yo tambien a ti, que tal si nos pillamos unos deliciosos.

las dos:hotdog con extra de chilli, en el puesto de perritos.

lin:kari.

kari:tu otra vez linsai.

lin:ahora veras me lo haras pagar, por tu culpa me han castigado a mi cuando eres tu la que deberias haber llevado el castigo.

wolf:pero si fuiste tu carota.

lin:pues no te libraras de una paliza, chicos, a por ellas y sin un grupo de chicos-

lin:ahora veras jejejeje, AL ATAQUE!.

ka:wolfi de tras de de ellos iba a golpearlo, pero kari lo golpeo antes, los otro iban a por ella, pero tambien los tumbo, pero enseguida se levantaron.

ka:wolfi tndremos que separarnos, sino acabaran con nosotros.

wol:vale nos vemos donde siempre vale.

ka:si, vamos. y se separaron, corria por el callejon, hasta esconderse en un tipo de tunel extraño.

ka:menos mal, o mi colgante repente vio una luz al fondo, fue hacia alla,cada vez mas cerca mas brillaba, una vez cerca seveia algo parecido a un espejo, se acerco mas ahi, se miro, y vio algo extraño en su reflejo nose veia a ella misma sino a una eriza de color de su pelo pelirojo.

ka:pero que, que me a pasado sigo siendo yto pero, de repente algo parecido a una fuerza la empujaba a hacia dentro, intento hagarrarse a algo pero no pudo sugetarse mas y acabo siendo absorvida por el remolino.

al otro lado, por un momento se desmayo , despues se desperto.

ka:hi mi repente algo habia delante de ella era una tejon, que la estaba olfateando.

ka:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA un tejon monstruoso, y se fue corriendo.

x:tejon monstruoso, sera posible, y quien esesa no la he visto nunca.

ka:uf menos mal, que ya estoy lejos de ese tejon monstruoso, pero. alrededor había mas criaturas como el tejon-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

x:señorita se encuentra bien.

ka:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

X:a que viene tanto grito.

ka:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

X:unos frankfur con chili.

ka:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. iba corriendo de un lado para otro, hasta que se escondio en un callejon para que no encontrara a nadie.

ka:madre que susto, pero donde he ido a parar. derepente vio su reflejo, se miro un segundo y...

ka:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, PERO QUE ME HA PASADO, ESTA NO SOY YO, SOY, UNA ERIZA?PERO EN GRANDE Y HUMANOIDE, PERO BUENO QUE ME HA PASADO, sera que he viajado a otro mundo, como ocurre en las pelicula o en las historias de aventuras, es posible. mientras en otra parte .

x:maestro, a aparecido.

x:asi y donde se encuentra.

x:es demasiado debil, sera complicado encontrarla.

x:habra que ir buscandolo hasta obtenerla, necesitamos de su poder para encontrarlo.

ahora hiremos con nuestro heroe, sonic el erizo, junto a su amigo tails, y sus otros tres amigos, amy, knuckles y stick.

sonic:una noche preciosa.

amy:si las estrellas, la luna.

knu:sobre todo con un picnic nocturno.

tails:y mi nuevo invento, una maquina con musica repente aparecio stick.

stick:chicos, teneis que venir , y ahora.

amy:que ocurre.

stick:una eriza peliroja me ha llamado tejon monstruoso.

sonic:como que eres un tejon stick.

stick:lo se pero no le perdono que me insulte ayudadme aencontrarla para que la castigue.

amy:venga no seas asi, una eriza pelirroja, no e suena debe ser nueva en el pueblo.

tails;deberiamos ir a buscarla y conocerla.

sonic:si vosotros lo decis no vaya a ser que la pobre se encuentre con quien yo me se.

knu:ademas esa ericita conocera al bueno de knuckles.

stick:no quiero conocerla sino castigarla.

amy:venga seguro que es una buena chica, vamos. miraron por todas partes, hasta que.

chica es muy escurridiza ni si quiera se queaspecto tiene.

tails:deberiamos buscarla mañana, cuando sea de dia.

sonic:si necesito ir al catres.

amy:esta bien, mañana nos hiremos a buscarla.

stick:que lastima pensaba que la castigaria.

knu:he chicos mirad. desde un punto se veia a kari pasando un poco asustada, pero pasaba a camara lenta, knuckles al verla se sintio como si el corazon se encogiera.

knu;es la chica mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

amy:ose aque nosotras nolo somo verdad.

knu:lo siento.

sonic:quien sera y de donde es.

bien lo dejaremos aqui, con nuestra querida kari, con el mundo de soni a ido a para y uqe ser sera que buscan esos desconocidos, bien espero que os guste y me animeis a seguir, y ese que se llame alguien tampoco me convence espero que este sea de tu agrado, besitos y comentad.


End file.
